


Горькая радость

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, tyler hoechlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Сегодня – день из тех, которые запоминают на всю жизнь, отмечают в календаре, обводя красным карандашом, отмечают, ежегодно вспоминая с улыбкой и гордостью. Дилан с детства мечтал об этом, миллион раз прокручивая его в голове, пока сидел на уроках. Он, теперь уже взрослый, успешный, растекся в кресле и хмурит брови, закусывая нижнюю губу. Какая-то горькая радость выходит.





	Горькая радость

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: FantikBantik   
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+]

ㅤㅤСегодня — день из тех, которые запоминают на всю жизнь, отмечают в календаре, обводя красным карандашом, отмечают, ежегодно вспоминая с улыбкой и гордостью. Дилан с детства мечтал об этом, миллион раз прокручивая его в голове, пока сидел на уроках. Он, теперь уже взрослый, успешный, растекся в кресле и хмурит брови, закусывая нижнюю губу. Какая-то горькая радость выходит.

ㅤㅤ«Дилан O’Брайен — самый преданный фанат Нью-Йорк Метс» — вероятно, он бы мог так говорить о себе. А потом добавлять: «И возможно, ебанутый на всю голову». Это если бы можно было быть предельно честным. Только так не выходит, не получается быть искренним и говорить всегда правду. «Не в этом мире, сынок», — говорит ему как-то один из старших каста, незримо опекавший его. Напарник по съемкам порой остужал его пыл, чтобы совсем еще зеленый мальчишка-актер не слетел с катушек от внезапной популярности «Волчонка», а порой давал подзатыльника, когда чудить начинал слишком. Дилан всегда был «слишком». Чересчур эмоциональный, сверх меры открытый, донельзя искренний.

ㅤㅤ«Не в этой жизни» — переделывает фразу для себя Дилан. И твердит ее как мантру, иногда до боли в связках орет в подушку, иногда просто прокручивая ее внутри себя. Он не жалуется. Даже себе не плачется, потому что смысла нет, только труднее, больнее справляться. А он справляется, у него все получается как надо. Так, чтобы не стыдно было, чтобы гордились родные, так ведь правильно: не вызывать у общества желания ткнуть в тебя пальцем. Иначе — заклюют и растопчут, иначе — ты станешь никому не нужным лузером, отдающимся по дешевке во второсортных киношках для неразборчивой публики. Иначе — «тебя забудут уже завтра, дурень, и все твои мечты пойдут псу под хвост».

_ㅤㅤ — Мы никогда не сможем быть вместе, понимаешь? — едва слышно, выдыхая слова шепотом, прижимает руками к себе в темноте декораций и хлама. — Не можем мы…_

ㅤㅤ«У тебя жизнь — мечта многих, чувак!» — пьяно фыркает Поузи прямо в ухо на одной из вечеринок. Обдает алкогольными парами, приводя в чувство. Дилан сжимает друга в объятьях и тихонько кивает в плечо, мол, понял, все в порядке. И смеется сам с себя: он совсем как Стайлз, никуда от него не деться, от этого чертового персонажа. Тот тоже всегда в порядке. Дилан любит и ненавидит Стилински одинаково сильно. Благодарит судьбу за него. Проклинает тот день, когда согласился участвовать в кастинге. Слишком многое он ему дал хорошего. Слишком многое дал из того, что вынести трудно. И это уже не о профессии, если по правде.

ㅤㅤ _— Как же так, скажи мне? — с горькой улыбкой, легкими касаниями проводит по скулам. — Мы что же, не люди?_

ㅤㅤ«Не кисни, солнце наше», — Роден понимающе сжимает плечо нежными пальцами с аккуратным маникюром красного цвета. Ногти впиваются через ткань футболки в кожу, заставляя его снова улыбнуться. Такой системный функционал, кнопочное управление, главное — знать, куда нажать. Роден знает, Поузи знает. Дилан всегда был слишком открытым, чтобы близкие люди не могли не раскусить его. Он благодарен им за то, что они молчат и не спрашивают.

ㅤ _ㅤ — Прости меня, это все я, не должен был допускать, прости меня когда-нибудь, — прижимает к себе спиной, гладит руками плечи, — я должен был уйти раньше, пока не стало вот так… поздно…_

_ㅤㅤ– Стало поздно уже давно, — выворачиваясь из кольца рук, в последний раз касается его лица длинными пальцами, очерчивает скулы, убирает морщинку между бровей, проводит по щетине, запоминая, как она колет огрубевшие подушечки, чтобы надолго, чтобы помнить. — Почти сразу стало поздно, хмуроволк, — и усмехается, шальными глазами прожигая бледную зелень глаз напротив._

ㅤㅤОн смаргивает попавший в глаза песок, прочищает от него связки, и бежит с улыбкой навстречу. Фанаты, фотосессии, интервью. «Никогда не показывай им своих настоящих чувств. Ты — актер? Так что играй, сынок», — еще один совет. Спасибо (нет, правда, он искренне благодарит говорящего). И нахуй то, что никто от него никогда не услышит. Но это не значит, что ему не хотелось сказать все, как есть, бесконечный хулиард раз. Дилан «очень искренний человек, человек-зажигалка, окутывает теплом всех, кто его окружает». «Когда ты рядом с Диланом, то ты словно попал на фестиваль смеха». Дилан ненавидит эти сравнения и эпитеты, до привкуса крови на языке, до зубовного скрежета, до желания засунуть эти зажигалки и фестивали куда-то поглубже, чем обычно рекомендуют.

ㅤㅤИ Дилан играет. Много, талантливо и самоотверженно. На всех съемках с кастом «Волчонка» он — тот, кто всегда остается актером на сцене. С одним лишь отличием: декорации не картонные, да и люди не действуют тут по сценарию. «Нет, Джефф, я не буду с Хеклином шутить на тему Стерека. Да, я обниму его первым. Нет, мы с Роден уже договорились, сколько раз мы посмотрим друг на друга. Да, я помню, что с Хеклином нужно громко смеяться». Дилан слушает Джеффа, тот волнуется: квирбейтинг сам себя не сделает, надо помочь, увеличить аудиторию, поднять рейтинги. Иди-ка ты нахер, идите-ка вы… Дилан играет так, что, пожалуй, ему выдали бы сразу два Оскара. Потому что заслужил потом и кровью. Буквально. Когда сбивал костяшки рук о стены, когда закусывал губы, когда душил в себе чувства, продолжая громко смеяться. Он отчаянно изображает «небольшое увлечение», чтобы не выдать самый большой провал в его жизни. Так что, может быть, это были бы три позолоченные статуэтки.

_ㅤㅤ– Так значит, правда все? Уходишь? — с тоской спрашивает. С облегчением, что голос не дрожит. Словно узнает про акции в соседнем магазине. Браво, дайте четвертый Оскар, ткните им куда-нибудь ближе к сердцу. — Надоело играть с детишками в сверхъестественную войнушку?_

_ㅤㅤ– Ты же знаешь, — опускает голову, сжимает пальцы в кулаки, мысленно сжимает себя за горло._

_ㅤㅤ– Да. Я понимаю. Удачи тебе, чувак, — спокойно и без эмоций, и он так собой за это гордится. Так сильно. Так же сильно, как и ненавидит. Себя, его, всю эту гребаную жизнь._

ㅤㅤДилану двадцать шесть только недавно стукнуло. Он чувствует себя раза в два старше и во столько же раз более уставшим. Он вертит в руках телефон, уже сколько? Час? Может, и больше. Рядом лэптоп с открытым на нем Ютьюбом, видео с игры Метс. Он подал мяч! «Ура-а-а! Ва-а-ау!» — кричат трибуны, фанаты на тамблере, друзья в смс. И звонят, звонят, поздравляют… Все, хоть где-то, хоть как-то отметились. Все.

ㅤㅤНо _не он._

ㅤㅤОт _него_ одного и ждал.

ㅤㅤЭто твое дно, O’Брайен, смотри — уже докатился.

ㅤㅤ– Блять, — бросает в тишину осипшим голосом. Так громко он кричал на стадионе, радостный, по-детски выскакивая с поля. — Ну и идиот, — и снова хватает телефон, в сотый, может быть, раз открывая телефонную книгу. Буквы плывут, но он найдет это имя даже на ощупь, так что…

ㅤㅤ«Я был сегодня частью Метс, мечта сбылась! Вау! Ты видел?»

ㅤㅤНажимает кнопку отправки сообщения. Не пишет «хотел бы, чтобы да», или «чтобы с тобой». Залпом допивает янтарную жидкость. Вдруг откуда-то появляется злость, он вытаскивает кубики льда, отбрасывает стакан и трет холодом лицо, шею. Рычание, вырвавшееся из горла, заставляет вскочить резко, а в глазах круги да вертолеты: не заметил, как напился до отправки сообщения, не заметил, как отрезвел за доли секунды после.

ㅤㅤ– Ну пиздец, O’Брайен. Ты так уебищно жалок, — трет устало лоб, зарывается пальцами в отросшие волосы.

_ㅤㅤ— Ты простишь меня когда-нибудь? (Не отпускай меня, выгони меня)._

_ㅤㅤ– Я забуду все, чувак, уже почти забыл. Я в порядке. Ты как? (Не забуду. Я не в порядке)._

_ㅤㅤ– Да. Я тоже. У нас получится. Это ведь временно, как помутнение рассудка, да? (Я не… у меня не получится без тебя)._

_ㅤㅤ– Да, это все фанаты и их фантазии. Плохое влияние, сила чертовой чужой веры. (Какая же херь, сам-то веришь в это?)_

***

ㅤㅤЗвук входящего сообщения заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он откладывает нож и тщательно вытирает руки о бумажное полотенце дурацкого цыплячьего цвета. Берет бокал с красным вином, допивает несколькими медленными глотками содержимое, наслаждаясь тем, как терпкая жидкость щекочет горло. Берет телефон, открывая сообщения. Читает последнее входящее, читает и перечитывает, на фоне слышно, как резко звенит стекло, ударяясь о кафель.

ㅤㅤ– Эй, ты там в порядке? — доносится из гостиной женский голос.

ㅤㅤОн бросает на автомате быстрое «да», потом трясет головой, отгоняя морок, пелену, утащившую его за шкирку в прошлое. Он наивно полагал, что забытое прошлое. Упущенные возможности не должны болеть, если их забываешь. Ему болит. И что-то с рукой. Он вдруг обращает внимание на то, что стало причиной шума: в его кулаке осколки бокала, который он сжал… вот же черт! Оказывается, он просто раздавил этот бокал, а ножка отвалилась и разбилась о плитку. Кровь капает на светлый пол ровными ярко-алыми пятнами.

ㅤㅤОна все-таки заходит на кухню и в ужасе смотрит ему на руку:

ㅤㅤ– Милый, тебе нужна помощь?

ㅤㅤ– Нет, я справлюсь. (Да, вызови санитаров, мне пора в психиатрическое, пожалуй), — он улыбается ей своей фирменной, она верит ему, а как же иначе, ведь он хороший актер. — На мне как на собаке все заживет, я же немного оборотень.

ㅤㅤ– О, волчьи шутки, не слышала еще их от тебя, — усмехается она, прикусывая кончик большого пальца. Она так делает, когда волнуется. Ему всегда казалось, что это мило. Почему-то сейчас это раздражает.

ㅤㅤ– Я в порядке (И не услышала бы), — смотрит с улыбкой где-то на пару сантиметров левее уха, за которое она только что заправила прядку идеальных длинных волос. В глаза смотреть не получается: так мерзко от этой лжи, но он не может иначе.

ㅤㅤ– Ну ладно, ты зови, если что, — девушка выходит из кухни, все еще переживает, но видит, что ему нужно остаться одному в этом крошеве из стекла. Да и босиком она, пусть уж сам убирает, раз вызвался быть хозяином кухни.

ㅤㅤОн держит руку над раковиной, щедро окрашивая ее в красный, второй набирает ответ:

ㅤㅤ«Поздравляю! Я читал в Твиттере. Хотел бы это видеть».

ㅤㅤНе пишет «тебя» или «с тобой», не пишет, что хотел бы «к тебе». Ему бы достать осколки, впившиеся под кожу, но вместо этого он терзает ладонь, сильнее вгоняя стекло в руку. Кровь растекается по раковине буквами «Д».

ㅤㅤ– Я там прибрал все. Пожалуй, поеду в клинику, сам не справлюсь. Бокал-убийца просто какой-то попался, — бросает, на ходу заматывая руку полотенцем цыплячьего цвета. У нее на кухне все с этим цветом, сраный фэн-шуй или мода.

ㅤㅤ– Тайлер, давай я отвезу, — с заботой смотрит вслед, но не догоняет, словно чувствует, что не нужна. Не сейчас.

ㅤㅤ– Словлю такси, не волнуйся.

ㅤㅤХеклин ей благодарен. Она неплохо его изучила, чтобы понять.

ㅤㅤОн рад, что она не понимает.

***

ㅤㅤЗвук входящего застал Дилана за начатой второй бутылкой. Выдержка виски с заоблачной ценой получше его собственной, отмечает он. Читает сообщение и все понимает. В животе так знакомо скручиваются внутренности. В глазах щиплет от соли. И жутко хочется хоть на секунду почувствовать тепло все еще таких нужных рук.

ㅤㅤ– Не в этой жизни, Тай. Не в этой.

ㅤㅤСегодня был день из тех, которые запоминают на всю жизнь, отмечают в календаре, обводя красным карандашом, отмечают, ежегодно вспоминая с улыбкой и гордостью. Дилан с детства мечтал об этом дне. Сегодня он, взрослый и успешный, растекся на полу, опершись о кресло, и хмурит брови, глотая янтарную жидкость. Какая-то горькая радость вышла.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
